


How to Fix a Grumpy Advisor

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Foot Fetish, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, blowjob, bros/Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis has been in a foul mood as of late, and Gladio tells Prompto how he and Noct usually fix his mood.





	How to Fix a Grumpy Advisor

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha so I forgot I never actually posted this. I think. o.o 
> 
> Written for two lovely friends, because I love indulging people's kinks. Feel free to DM me if you'd like to see a kink written! @Oronir_Caragai

Ignis sighed to himself, contented after a warm shower. He wiped the condensation from the mirror, and looked over his damp, side swept hair. He'd be due for a trim soon. 

He exited the bathroom, and walked right into a trap. Gladio's arms wrapped tight around him from behind. He struggled to hold his towel up with Gladio holding him, the cloth slipping away as Gladio lifted him from the ground. 

"Gladio, set me down this instant!"

"Nooooope, that attitude's what got you into this predicament. Prom? Rope."

"Rope? Gladio!"

"Iggy, keep your voice down." 

Prompto approached, carrying the aforementioned rope. Ignis immediately recognized it as what they used when pitching the tent.

Gladio carried Ignis to the king sized bed in the center of the hotel room. He placed him on his stomach, and pinned his wrists behind him. He held his hand out, and Prompto deposited a bundle of rope into it. 

Ignis kicked frantically as he felt Gladio bind his wrists together. 

"Gladio, let me go at once!" 

"Yeah, sure thing Iggs, lemme just." 

Gladio scooped Ignis back up, and sat him at the top of the bed. He pressed Ignis' legs together, and sat to hold them between his calves. 

Ignis felt Prompto begin to bind his ankles together. He twisted his wrists against the bindings, trying to find any slack to slide free. 

"What-Prompto!" 

Prompto giggled to himself. 

"Yeah, Iggy?" He asked, voice coy, before Gladio chimed in.

"Iggy, this is an intervention, because you've been a fucking grump."

"Oh, because capturing and binding me will do -wonders- for my mood, Gladio. Brilliant deduction." Ignis shook his head, trying to shift the wet hair from his face. 

Gladio growled slightly. He held his hand out to Prompto again. 

"Ignis, how many years have I known you?" 

Ignis half sighed, half groaned, fraught with annoyance and mild disgust. 

"Over a decade." 

"And how many of your secrets do I know?" 

"Secrets? Gladio, what are you getting at?" Ignis' voice was growing increasingly annoyed. 

Prompto handed his bandana up to Gladio, and disappeared behind him. Ignis couldn't see him behind Gladio's broad body, but felt him poking around the bottom portion of the bed. 

"And Prompto? What are you doing down there?" 

Ignis gasped as he felt Prompto's tongue, warm and wet, lick up the entirety of the sole of his foot. 

"P-Prompto, -don't-." Ignis tried to keep his voice steady, but Gladio saw his face. He was already near panicking. 

"Nah, go ahead Prommy." Gladio encouraged him as he worked a knot into Prompto's bandana.

Prompto lapped up the sole of his foot again, and Ignis nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"G-Gladio, you told him?!" 

"He wanted to help cheer you up, and I told him you might be a little bit--" 

Prompto held Ignis' toes back, and licked the sensitive skin beneath them. Ignis burst into frantic laughter as Gladio finished his sentence. 

"Ticklish."

"Pro-ohohoh-Prompto! Stop that!" He tried to wiggle his feet away. Gladio pulled the bandana into Ignis' mouth, and knotted it behind his head. 

"Mn!" Ignis glared at Gladio, and exhaled through his nose. His quiet fury was quickly interrupted by the sensation of Prompto's tongue between his toes. 

"Mm!" Ignis thumped back against the headboard, and squirmed frantically. It was all he could do, bound, gagged, and at his friends' mercy. 

He heard the door open, and leaned as far as he could to the side to look, hoping for rescue.

Instead, he saw his prince holding what was possibly the worst thing for his predicament. 

"I think I pissed off the chocobos." He said, as he held up the handful of feathers.

Prompto pulled away and wiped the errant saliva from his jaw. 

"So, those really drive him nuts?" 

"Oh yeah, he hates 'em." The prince walked to Prompto's side, and ran the most pointed pinion feather up the sole of Ignis' foot. 

Ignis exhaled in a worried whimper, and flopped to his side on the bed. 

"Oooh...how many feathers do we have?"

"Well, lucky for us, chocobos shed like crazy." 

He dropped the handful of feathers on the bed, in clear view of Ignis.

Ignis immediately tried to free his wrists, twisting against his bindings. His eyes lit up with concern. 

"Here lemme reset him. Cause I know where you'll want, Princess."

"Same place I always take."

Ignis tried to protest into his gag. Gladio stood from on top of him, and moved to the top of the bed. He yanked Ignis up, and settled him between his legs, the muscular limbs pinning him still and giving Gladio free reign over Ignis' bare torso. 

Noct kicked his boots and socks off and settled to the side of Ignis' crotch. He gathered most of the pile of feathers, and set them on the bed between himself and Gladio. He adjusted his legs, one crooked to sit over Ignis', the other lying outstretched and leaving his now bare foot by Prompto. 

Prompto really couldn't ignore the opportunity. He leaned over, and licked the sweat from Noct's foot.

"A-ACK! Prom, not about me!" 

Prompto smiled at him apologetically. 

"Couldn't help it."

Gladio took two feathers, and twisted them over Ignis' nipples. He tried to twist away, but was held fast between Gladio's legs. 

Noct took a feather, and tickled up Ignis' cock. He saw it twitch, and took it in hand to wiggle the feather over the head. 

Ignis whimpered behind the gag, and thumped his head back against Gladio's chest. He felt the blood rush to his face, and his genitals. 

Prompto licked over the sole of Ignis' foot again, and threaded a feather between the toes of his other.

The advisor giggled furiously behind the gag, and tried to squirm around in Gladio's grip.

Noct leaned over, and licked the head of Ignis' cock. He heard his advisor moan out between giggles, and took the head of his now erect cock in his mouth. He took a feather in each hand, and tickled over the base of his shaft, and his balls. 

Ignis moaned louder into the gag. He gasped out, and shook his head weakly as his torture continued. He continued to try to twist between Gladio's legs, tried to do whatever he could to get away. 

Gladio moved a feather from Ignis' nipple to his navel, and twisted it. Noct felt his cock twitch in his mouth. Ignis let out a loud, worried laugh. 

Prompto was face to face with Ignis' bound feet, and one of Noct's. He glanced up to his friend, who was preoccupied with torturing and sucking Ignis' cock. He turned around, and gathered Ignis' ankles, and Noct's under his arm. Noct made a quiet, questioning noise. 

Prompto ran a feather over both Ignis' and Noct's soles. Noct made a surprised noise, mouth full of Ignis' cock. He wiggled his toes at Prompto, and moaned happily as he sucked on it. 

If Ignis wasn't close before, hearing Noct moan certainly didn't help. He tried to make a warning noise behind his gag, before shuddering hard and coming into Noct's mouth. He flopped back against Gladio, dazed.

Noct gasped with laughter as Prompto tickled under his toes. He dropped the feathers, and rolled off of Ignis. Jizz spilled over Ignis' cock, and down Noct's jaw as he laughed openly, and sat up to claw at Prompto's back. 

"P-haha-Prommy, s-stopstop!" 

Prompto grinned, and released his hold. Noct panted, and wiped the semen from his chin. 

"You're a jerk, Prompto."

Prompto turned, and smirked at Gladio.

"Uh-oh Gladio. I think Noct caught Ignis' grumpy mood." 

"Aw no, Prom. You know what that means."

Noct looked back to Gladio, then to Prompto.

"Wai-wait, shit!"


End file.
